


Having Someone

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it hit him, that he had something important, someone important, it was just a simple gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Someone

The first time it hit him, that he had something important, someone important, it was just a simple gesture.

Up to that point it had been casual, kind of. They were kind of seeing each other, but it wasn’t official. Half the time it felt like it was more physical then anything, like maybe she was just scratching an itch. And Isaac figured he’d just take what he could get. People used people and Isaac figured being used by Lydia Martin wasn’t so bad.

It didn’t matter what led up to his revelation. Just another case of someone in danger, fighting and blood. He’d made out okay though. It was by no mean the worst fight he’d been in. Lydia had run up to him though, and thrown her arms around him. Isaac faltered for a moment, unsure what to do, then slowly he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body against him.

"You’re an idiot."

That was all she said, but he heard her sniffle into his neck. Just because he couldn’t believe it Isaac pulled back and looked into her face. The tears were there. Isaac released a stuttered breath, more shaken by Lydia then the fight he had just been in. She pulled him in again and this time he didn’t pull away. This time he was content to let her hold him to her, comb her fingers through his hair and press a kiss to his neck. “I could get used to this," he said finally. Lydia only laughed softly against his neck.


End file.
